Vanilla Twilight
by NeoMoonPrincess
Summary: Nejiten. It's been 5 years, but he will never forget her. songfic to Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.


_._

_._

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_*****_

_*****_

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_and I lie awake and miss you_

_pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

The night is still.

Everyone sleeps at this hour, except for _him._

He hadn't slept well after_ that day_. _That day _scarred him, and left him wounded. The aura surrounding him all the time was cold and cutting. He'd reverted into his old self- the one before his first chunin exams, before Uzumaki Naruto.

He turned to face the left side of the bed- _her_ side- the side that had been left empty for the past 5 years. It still shook him to see it so...barren.

He shuts his eyes, but not to sleep. Flashbacks crash his mind like waves on a shore, needed. Any other person would have tried to forget. But he- he wanted to remember.

If _she_ couldn't live on earth, _she_ could still live in his memory.

_'cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_but I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'll send a postcard to you, dear_

_Cause I wish you were here_

Every night, his routine is the same. He'd fall asleep eventually, yes, but not before walking through his life when he had _her_, seeing everything he couldn't now.

People pitied him, felt bad, knowing how much he had changed since _her_ leaving. He didn't want-didn't need- their pity.

What he did want, and need, was _her_. But of course, this is just wishful thinking.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

Watching the sunset was one of _her_ favorite things to do..with him.

"Look Neji! The sky changes from orange, to red, and purple, then blue and black."

"I can see that."

"Just like you!"

He stared at _her_. "What?"

"Your like the sky. You change constantly." _She_ giggled, and he was apalled, because he had no idea what _she_ meant.

It was one case where the Hyuuga prodigy's mind was wasted.

Silly things.

_She_ was so insane, bothering him over ridiculous things.

"Hey, Neji." _She_ would whisper.

"Hn?"

"Hi!"

He would ignore _her_, or frown, or tell _her _to stop being childish.

"Neji! Drop your grumpy face and let's play!"

He rolled his eyes.

But he didn't say no.

_The silence isn't so bad_

_until I look at my hands and feel sad_

_Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

Sometimes his mind screamed at his home.

_Why are you silent? Why? WHY?!_

At times, he honestly didn't mind the silence. But even it could be overbearing.

It hurts to look at himself. His face- no, _she_ touched his face. Not his body, when _she'd_ been pressed against him so tightly, right down to the last moment before _she_...left. Never his hands, which had been forever entertwined in _her_ own, fingers messily grasping each other, yet perfect.

He hasn't done that for 5 years.

Holding_ her _was different. It's not like holding Lee while dragging him away from doing something stupid/potentially dangerous. It's not like catching Hinata during one of her fainting spells.

The whole purpose of holding _her_ is different from Lee or Hinata.

_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

Tonight, he reminisces on their son's first day at the academy. Memories that had ended up buried in the back of his mind, long forgotten, come flooding back. All of their academy days, as genin, when they called each other "friends", or "teammates". Walking through the familiar academy corridors, pausing by Iruka's classroom, which was currently uninhabited, he just stood there remembering when _she_ sat in that seat, right in the middle of his and Lee's.

_"Hi! My name's Tenten. What's yours?"_

_"...Hyuuga Neji."_

_"Nice to meet you!"_

Had it been any other person, he would have replied with a good old fashioned "Hn."

But something prodded at him to say something more.

That memory trip left him unable to sleep for two days.

Though he really didn't mind.

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist deep in thought because when I think of you_

_I don't feel so alone_

There were some days when he didn't feel like sleeping at all. Out on his porch, his mind as usual flooded with thoughts of _her_. Her laugh, her smile, even her tears.

Sometimes his son asks about his mom, and Neji pulls the five year old into his lap and tells him about _her._

Memories of _her_, of them, are all that hold Hyuuga Neji in his place. His clan, missions, even his friends, all slowly fade to black around him when he remembers her calling his name.

_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear_

_Oh darling I wish you were here_


End file.
